


Let me see you (stripped down to the bone)

by osmsauce (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, M/M, Smut copout, porny sounding words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/osmsauce
Summary: Eggsy and Harry abuse work equipment to have mildly dirty fun with mirrors (and dictionaries) while away from each other. Something like that, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obfuscatress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatress/gifts).



> Only vaguely inspired by your 'Strip' story, but more by our brief fave word conversation. 
> 
> Sorry I lost steam at the end, as I was channeling Harry fucking Hart and was late to a dinner party ;) I liked it enough still to post it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Eggsy's not gonna lie. He could be spending his downtime on this mission in a number of other ways, but it's only recon in Cardiff for fuck's sake, and the perceived mole is done for the night, somehow striking out three times in a row in a young, undiscerning city like this. The mole then proceeded to drink himself even more stupid on the floor of his rented flat. So Eggsy is keeping watch over Gordo passed out across the street while amusing himself with whatever is on-hand. 

"Now here's a five-star word for you," he murmurs, reading off the phone display, consideringly. "The susurrus of clothes dropping to the floor at the end of a long day in anticipation of one's lover ... how did you like that?"

This pretense of bettering himself by reading the dictionary is a few months old. He gets a kick out of using these words in vaguely porny and suggestive ways, all the moreso when Harry is listening in from home. Groans can be heard from the other side of his glasses, not Gordo, thankfully.  

"My boy, you are much too much a tease. I'm terribly sorry for sending you on an overnight so abruptly. You were the only agent available and not on rest leave."

Eggsy grumbles a bit. "You know I can't sleep on these short missions, Harry. It's one thing if I were across the pond or in another time zone, but this..." 

With anyone else, Harry would be ashamed of the growl that erupts from the back of his throat. But this is _Eggsy_. 

"My darling," he tries for control, starting again. "Love, I would have joined you if not for this bloody 8am meeting tomorrow. It will be hard enough dealing with the Americans without my being a zombie in the morning if I commuted with you." Eggsy can't help but laugh, "Yes yes, _even more_ of a zombie. I get your point." Rueful pause. "Last time I test Merlin's patience. He is the worst secretary." 

"You'll just have to make it up to me." Eggsy is looking directly into the  mirror hung on the opposite wall. "Now."

Harry straightens up on his end, eying their bedroom mirror, glasses even more firmly in place than before. "Shall I give you a demonstration?" 

Eggsy hums his assent, settles back on the propped up pillows of the bed in a city three hours too far away from his lover. "Please do."

"Can you hear the susurrus this silk makes as I remove it from my collar?" 

The susurrus this fine linen shirt makes as I unbutton the front?"

Harry pauses significantly. He can hear Eggsy's breath hitching on the other side, sees through their respective mirrors the flush run up his neck as he fists at the tight packet of his trouser front. Harry begins again, voice quieter and rougher than before. 

"The cacophony your breath makes even as your blood sings for me?

The cacophony my zip makes as its drawn lower?"

Despite what both their hands are doing just out of sight, their eyes remain locked in the mirror. Harry determined, and Eggsy with a touch of a challenge. "You were saying, dear?"

Harry picks up the pace on his end, chanting 'sussurus' as he strips completely for both their pleasure.  

Eggsy starts murmuring 'cacophony' on his own, but breaks off on a breathy moan (ohhhf...) as his breaths pick up speed same as his hands do. 

Harry is trailing his palms up and down his chest the way he knows Eggsy likes, tweaking nipples and sucking his own fingers as he goes. 

And Eggsy is arching his back off the bed, stripping his cock dry and being as vocal as he knows Harry likes to hear from him, letting his accent get as coarse and base as it does at times like this. 

"Harry..." Both of them are almost there. Harry has slipped his wet finger into his hole, and Eggsy nearly misses the view with his eyes scrunched up so tight in pleasure. 

"Eggsy..." Both their eyes catch again and hold contact. 

In the span of the next few minutes, Eggsy spills all over his hand and Harry shoots across his own chest. Breathing stills, pulses calm, heads drop back on pillows. 

They say their goodbyes, their love yous, their see you tomorrows. Harry is still late to his arse-o'clock meeting by 10 minutes. Eggsy doesn't get another good night's sleep till his mission is declared a bust and he's back in his own bed ( _their bed_ ). The sound he makes dropping into bed next to Harry "is definitely not susurrus, my dear." But Eggsy is already out like a light, so Harry just tucks him in closer at his side. _Welcome home._


End file.
